The Secrets We Keep
by doodleswriter357
Summary: A look inside each of the Wildcats, as we discover their deepest and sometimes most embarrassing secrets. Countdown to the movie! Currently: Ryan Evans second time around. Couples: Troyella Chaylor Zekepay Ryelsi Jartha.
1. Troy

**So it's only 24 days until HSM3 comes out! Yay!! And to pass the time, I've decided to start this. I've seen this with other genres and stories, and I don't know if anyone's done a HSM one, so here's mine. Basically I pick a character, and make up some secrets that I think they would have. Pretty basic, right? I'm going to start off with Troy. Be gentle, this is my first time doing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**1)**

Troy Bolton was a softie at heart.

He seemed like the tough basketball guy, and even when he did the singing thing, he made it look cool.

But there were more layers to him.

When Gabriella made him watch chick flicks with her, he pretended to not want to, but secretly enjoyed them. He loved when his aunt and uncle asked him to watch their two-year-old daughter, because she was so adorable. When she called him "Uncle Twoy" and looked at him with her big blue eyes, he didn't feel like the big guy on the court, but felt even more special.

**2)**

Old people scared him.

He loved his grandparents very much, but when he was around other older people, he got tongue tied and nervous.  
He figured that it was the way they looked at you, and you could tell they thought you were just a stupid teenager,  
and not all that smart. And of course they were so much smarter than you.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, part of the reason he was scared because he knew that he would eventually be that old, and  
that fact scared him more than anything.

**3)**

Troy was a worrier.

He constantly worried about what other people thought of him. As the big man on campus, he was constantly scrutinized and watched, and he always worried he'd do something stupid and embarrassing, and be made fun of.

He admired Chad for that, because he made it seem like nothing bothered him, and he cruised through life with no problems.

**4)**

Troy hated the color red.

It was ironic, because of course, the Wildcat's colors were red, white, and black.

But he hated red.

It reminded him of blood too much, and it was just so bright and intrusive.

He preferred a nice, calm blue, but of course that was the color of West High, so he was stuck with red.

**5)**

Troy hated Top Friends on MySpace.

For the longest time, he had Chad as his top, and vice-versa.

Then Gabriella came along, and he didn't know what to do. He cared about her, and wanted her as his top, but didn't want to hurt Chad's feelings. So he put her at second.

When he checked Chad's page one day, and saw himself at second, and Taylor at first, he felt slightly left out. Even though he knew that Chad and Taylor were going through a rough spot, and Chad was trying to make amends, he still felt jealous.

He moved Gabriella to his top, but soon after was so confused, that he just made the Top Friends box on his page invisible.

But he still hated it.

**6)**

Troy's favorite class was Math.

He pretended to moan and groan when someone mentioned math, but in secret, he loved it.

Once he got the equations worked out, the answers seemed to appear like magic. Simple. Easy. Staring you right in the face.  
Unlike English, where you had to dig for the answer, and actually make stuff half the time. It was either right or wrong.

He wasn't a huge Calculus student or anything, but Algebra and Geometry were fun to him.

**7)**

Troy didn't like rap music.

Some were okay, if they had a decent beat, but most rap he didn't really like.

He loved rock, a little pop, R&B and hip-hop, and Gabriella had even gotten him into a few musicals. But not rap.

It just didn't sound like music to him.

**8)**

Troy was a chocoholic. He was obsessed with the stuff.

Even though he was too old to hunt for Easter baskets and such, his parents still gave him a big chocolate bunny for Easter.

His dad always told him not to eat too much chocolate, because it would slow him down on the court. His mom said not to, because it just wasn't healthy. He still stopped at the gas station on the way to school and bought a big bar every day, though.

**9)**

Troy tried to be a nice guy, but it was hard sometimes. He faked it at times.

When he first met Kelsi, and helped her out, it was more out of habit. He didn't really care about the music, or her songs.

But once he got into it more, he got excited about the musical, and realized how incredibly talented she was.

He felt bad about not being genuinely nice when he met her, and learned to not judge a person on first impressions.

**10)**

Troy had dreaded senior year ever since his first day of freshman year.

He of course, loved being on top, and all the benefits that came with that, but what happened after was what scared him.

He didn't know what the future held at all. College seemed so far away and scary, and after that, his whole life would start.

And now with the whole musical thing, he was even more confused about what he wanted to do in his future.

He just wanted to freeze in this one moment of senior year.

* * *

**So what did you think? Great? Horrible? Okay? This was one of the hardest ones, because Troy's not my favorite character, but I think I did okay.**

**R&R Pretty Please!! I will mention you!!**


	2. Gabriella

**Heyy everybody!! The first chapter went over great! Thanks to autumnamberleaves, penny, Heaven and Earth, and xxxPrincessJololaxx for the awesome reviews! But more would be appreciated!! This next one is Gabriella's chapter, and I've drawn some inspiration from my life right now, such as Homecoming (tomorrow for me! Go Orioles!!) and our wonderful Wisconsin weather!! Enjoy!**

* * *

**1)**

Gabriella hated moving.

Eight schools in eleven and a half years.

It wasn't much of a secret, but she tried not to complain about it. Everyone knew she moved a lot, and she didn't like to bother them with pointless complaints.

But she hated it.

Whenever her mom got promoted, she tried to act happy for her, but she was already mentally saying her goodbye's, and packing up her room.  
When she moved to East High, she actually didn't believe her mom, when she said they wouldn't move, until she actually graduated.

**2)**

Gabriella had never made friends faster or closer than she did at East High.

She got to meet Troy before she even started, and Taylor pretty much just appointed herself best friend to Gabriella.

She didn't mind at all; it was actually a nice change from what she was used to. People were nice to her because she was new, or they just were bored with everyone else at their school. She rarely met people who were really and truly her friends. She was even closer with Sharpay and Ryan at the end of the school year than she was with some people who called her "friend" at her old school.

**3)**

Gabriella had never had a boyfriend, or her first kiss before she met Troy.

She was shy, which didn't help, and her being smarter than most of the boys, didn't make her very popular. And she just didn't understand boys, so she didn't spend much time thinking about or losing sleep over them.

So she really didn't know what to expect or what to do when she and Troy started going out. But he made it seem simple, and she barely worried at all when she was around him.

**4)**

The main reason she didn't have much experience with boys was because the lack of males in her life.

Her dad had died when she was only 4 years old, and she barely remembered him. Because of this, she was sometimes mystified by the behaviors of boys, even more than the other girls. (Because boys always did weird things.)

She didn't have an older sister like Taylor did, to give her tips. She didn't have a lot of male cousins near her age, like Kelsi did. She didn't have a brother like Sharpay did.

So most things that boys did were just weird, and not understandable.

**5)**

Gabriella didn't always like school.

Before her mom started moving all the time, she was content with just playing with friends, and didn't really care about school.

But when they were constantly moving, friends weren't always definite, and she didn't join any sports or clubs, she threw herself into her homework. Then she realized that she was pretty smart, and started to focus more on her studies than really anything else.

It ended up giving her a really high GPA, but not many friends.

**6)**

Gabriella was jealous of Kelsi.

Everyone always admired Gabriella's voice, and said it was a beautiful instrument. But it was just singing. What Kelsi was able to do was amazing. Playing the piano seemed as easy as breathing to the smaller girl, and she did it with complete ease. Gabriella had taken lessons, and knew the basics, but never had really mastered playing. Whenever she did, it took a lot of concentration, and it wasn't much fun.

What Gabriella wanted more than anything was to be able to play an instrument like Kelsi did.

**7)**

Gabriella didn't really like reading fiction.

For school, obviously she had to read a lot, and she didn't mind that. But to just sit down and read a novel didn't appeal to her. She didn't like fantasy and fiction, because it painted such a lovely picture that never came true. Always a happy ending. Completely opposite of what happened in real life.

She enjoyed biographies, and books about historical events. When she went to the kareoke party, she was reading about Amelia Earhart.

When she put the book down though, she entered a world that she thought was only in fantasy books. After that, she read those books more often.

**8)**

Gabriella had never gone to a homecoming.

She always was moving, obviously, and she always seemed to miss it.

When she went to East High's she was blown away.

She had never seen so much red and white in her life. Or school spirit.

She hadn't taken the dress-up days seriously, and felt very out of place when everyone else came dressed full out.

She swore that when senior year came around, she would get into it a lot more.

**9)**

The one thing Gabriella hated about being at East High, or rather living in New Mexico was the lack of snow.

She loved snow, and it didn't feel like winter when there wasn't snow on the ground. And Christmas? Forget about it! That's why she was glad that she got to go to the ski lodge for the holidays, with one last chance to be in a snowy winter.

Her favorite place to live had been Wisconsin, because they had plenty of snow for the winter. They actually had two snow days that winter, and three days off because it was too cold out!

Now that was what she called a winter.

**10)**

Gabriella hated the color pink.

She knew it was a girly color, but she always associated it with the popular, airheaded girls. She decided that that wasn't always the case, and didn't judge girls just because they wore a lot of pink.

Then she met Sharpay.

* * *

**Haha! I personally liked the last one! Did you? R&R and tell me please! **

**Sharpay is up next, I think!**

**-Stephanie**


	3. Sharapy

**I'm baackk!! Sorry for the wait! Homecoming and such got in the way. But this way, I'm spreading it out a little, making the wait a little bit more bearable. (Yeah I know, not really, but whatever!) Thanks so much to autumnamberleaves, Heaven and Earth, cheeryhound, xxxPrincessJololaxxx, and Penny for reviewing!! Keep 'em coming guys!! This chapter today focuses on everyone's favorite drama Queen: Sharpay Evans! Enjoy!**

* * *

**1)**

Sharpay loves rules.

They keep things orderly, in control, predictable. She especially loves when she is the one in charge, making and enforcing the rules.  
She feels safe and secure, and like nothing can touch her, when things go exactly to plan. She doesn't mind following other people's rules either, because she understands, and respects where they are coming from.

Except Ms. Darbus' cell phone rule. That is just stupid.

**2)**

Sharpay hated change.

She felt things that were set in stone were good. Rules for example. Another example: Girls wore pink. Boys wore blue. (That she discovered when their mother would dress her and Ryan. It made life easier.) She hated red and yellow, because they were inconsistant, and could go either way.

Another change she hated. She wasn't in charge, on top of the school, when everyone started "breaking free" of their cliques.

She always got the lead in the musical, always won the talent show. Always had the spotlight on her.

Then along came the jock and the science nerd.

**3)**

Sharpay always had her cell phone with her.

She was always calling or texting someone. It made people think that she was super popular, and had tons of friends. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Her only real friend was Ryan, and he was always near her, so she didn't have to text him. So she would text her hairdresser, stylist, manicurist among others. It gave her the look of popularitly and sophistication.

But after a while, it got lonely.

**4)**

Sharpay didn't really have a crush on Troy.

Sure he was cute and all. But basketball just got boring and rather sweaty after a while. And Sharpay soon learned that Troy himself got boring too. He never wanted to really put any effort into singing or performing, but mainly concentrated on basketball. It was mainly the idea that appealed to her. They would look cute next to each other.

Troypay. Too bad it was only in her imagination.

**5)**

Sharpay truly cared about her brother.

She bossed him around, and pretended not to really care about him, but she was hiding all her affection for him, deep, _deep _down. Part of the reason was that she was scared of losing him. He was her only friend, her other half, her twin. And when he finally got tired of her, he moved on to the other Wildcats, and she clung to him, but wouldn't admit it. She cared more than he knew.

And if anyone called him gay in front of her, they deeply regretted it.

**6)**

Sharpay loved Zeke's cooking.

It was absolutely amazing!! The best she ever had tasted. And she felt a little bad using him just so she could get some of his cookies or brownies or whatever he had happened to make. He obviously admired her, and it wasn't fake like most people. He really was in awe of her. She appreciated it, but didn't show it. Because she was a little afraid that she liked him.

And it scared her.

**7)**

Sharpay didn't know it, but she has something in common with Gabriella.

They are both jealous of Kelsi's talent.

Sharpay couldn't write music or play an instrument, and she deeply admired Kelsi's talent. Not that she would admit it. She pushed and bossed Kelsi around sometimes, trying to get the smaller girl to stand up to her, grow a backbone, and take credit for what she created. But she never did.

Of course, she finally did when Sharpay really didn't want her to.

**8)**

Sharpay really wasn't into music.

Obviously she sang and danced all the time, but she never really sat down and listened to music. She never knew what the popular songs were, she didn't know how to play an instrument, could barely read sheet music, let alone write it, and didn't own an iPod or radio or anything. She knew a bunch of musicals by heart, but that was about it.

That was her little secret.

**9)**

Sharpay was terrified of animals.

She could handle horses, because she loved riding, and small dogs like Boi were fine. But anything else scared her stiff. She obviously didn't want to admit this, because it would make her look like a wimp. She pretended that all other animals disgusted her, and she avoided them with that excuse.

Only Ryan and her parents knew the truth.

**10)**

Sharpay loved games.

Board games, card games, you name it, she loved it. She considered it to not be very cool, so she feigned a disinterest whenever someone from school suggested a game, but whenever there was a family get-together she was the first one to break out the Monopoly.

It didn't have anything to do with her competitive nature, of course.

* * *

**Whew that was interesting! Sharpay is fun to write! R&R Please?? Ryan is up next! My personal favorite!! How am I going to do this, after writing Behind the Scenes? Oh well, I'll figure it out!!**


	4. Ryan

**Quick updates are fun, aren't they? I was bored during Spanish, so I wrote up Ryan's!! And since I love Ryan to death, him being my favorite character and all, this was my favorite so far to write! And I've been asked, and I will do these for everyone. Even Ms. Darbus and others like that if you guys really want!! Thanks again to HermioneRose, autumnamberleaves, Heaven and Earth, Car2nfreak, Darcehole, and bsbneysdc for reviewing!! Oh and because I forgot the last times:**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own HSM. If I did, Ryan would have a solo, and three duets with Kelsi. So yeah, it's not mine.**

* * *

**1)**

Ryan was not gay.

People would automatically assume this. That just because he didn't dress "normally" and he was into performing and theatre, and enjoyed listening to music other than rap or rock, and had a strange facination with hats, that he was gay. And maybe the fact that he wore pink once or twice without "tough guys wear pink" plastered on it, it made him gay. Those things didn't define him being gay.

To put it simply, he liked girls. A lot.

**2)**

Ryan didn't hate his sister.

He actually liked spending time with her, most of the time. Many people assumed that he either didn't like her, or was just plain scared of her, because of the way she treated him. True she wasn't the nicest she could have been, but he didn't mind most of the time. He knew her critisism wasn't really that heartfelt, and she was only occasionally annoying. And to tell the truth, he didn't really know what he would do without her.

He'd probably have a quiet, peaceful life.

**3)**

Ryan noticed that people assumed a lot of things about him.

They assumed he was gay. That he was just a little obedient slave to his sister. That he was just a drama geek. That he wasn't all that smart, and didn't have an opinion on things. But things were rarely as they seemed with Ryan. The first two were covered above. No one knew he was a really great baseball player. He was pretty good at all his subjects, except for Math, which not a lot of people were good at. When he was trying to read the G-O-D-R-A-M-A-C-L-U-B on the shirts, he didn't have his contacts in. Yes Ryan wore contacts. There were a lot of shades of gray to Ryan. No one ever stopped to look for them though.

And you know what they say. If you assume, you make an ass out of you and me.

**4)**

Ryan loved music.

Music was pretty much his life. Ovviously a lot of it came from the whole performing/singing/dancing thing. But beyond that, Ryan was obsessed. He could play the guitar, drums, and piano (although not as good as Kelsi.) He had an iPod that held thousands of songs, and tons of computer programs that let you make your own music. He would spend hours in his room, playing his guitar, doing something on the computer, or just listening to his iPod. No matter what it was, it was something musical.

He also knew just about every musical that was ever produced in modern times.

**5)**

Ryan was not a follower.

True, it seemed like all he did was follow his sister around, but in truth he did his own thing. He obviously dressed differently from just about everyone else at school. Only Kelsi came even close to owning as many hats as he did. (They counted once; he had four more than she did.) He was in the drama club and theatre, when he could have easily been on the baseball team. He chose what made him happy instead of following the crowd.

Instead he followed his sister.

**6)**

Ryan was very creative.

He loved drawing and art of any kind. He was actually a pretty good drawer, and took lots of different art classes. Writing as well, was something he did well. He didn't flaunt his talents, and actually kept them pretty quiet. He once won an award for a drawing he did in an art class, but when he told his parents and sister, they brushed it off. After that he kept it quiet and just focused on performing.

He actually helped Kelsi write the song "Everyday" but whenever someone mentioned it, they just said that Kelsi had wrote it.

**7)**

And speaking of Kelsi...

Ryan wasn't sure when he started liking her. They had known each other from both being in drama club together, and they bonded whenever Sharpay got bossy. He had always admired her and her incredible talent. He secretly considered her even more talented than Sharpay was. (Not that he would admit that out loud.) Over the summer, they had gotten to be really close friends, and had ended up writing "Everyday" together, and were co-conspirer's in the plot to save the talent show. And somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with her.

And he had to say, that the hats were rather cute.

**8)**

Ryan was very good at baseball.

This isn't really a secret, especially after the whole thing at the country club, but how he got into it and the fact that he was a really good baseball player had been a secret for a long time. He had been teased by the kids at his old elementary school because he was in the Drama Club, so he decided to join a sport. He had picked baseball, and he was incredibly good at it. His team did really good that year, and after that season though, Sharpay made him drop it and come back and perform.

But he still had his fast pitch hiding there.

**9)**

Ryan had never had any real friends.

He obviously hung out with Sharpay all the time, and talked with some people from the Drama Club, but that was about it. So when Gabriella and Taylor asked him to hang out, he was shocked. And even though he challenged the others to a game, he actually won their respect, and became friends with all of them. Chad Danforth and Gabriella Montez were people he would have never thought that he would have been friends with, but all that changed when they made one simple, kind gesture to him. It was still strange to walk down the halls, and have people smile at him and say hi.

And he got to know Kelsi better, which was a definite plus for him.

**10)**

Ryan loved hats.

(No!! Really?)

He didn't remember how he started liking hats. He always loved to wear his baseball cap, and after he ran out of those, and they didn't really match the outfits he wore, he started looking for more. Newsboys, fedoras, you name it, he had it. They were kind of like his safety blanket in a way. He didn't feel completely dressed or comfortable, if he didn't have a hat to wear.

To this day, Ryan owns 84 hats.

* * *

**Yayy I'm done with Ryan!! Fun times fun times! And who knows? Maybe Ryan has even more hats than that. It was a totally random number! I'm thinking that Chad is going to be up next. This should be an interesting one. R&R Please! Reviews make me all happy inside!! ;)**


	5. Chad

**Ok, so who's heard the leaked songs? Just Wanna Be With You, with the Ryelsi part (waayy to short!!) Scream, and Walk Away? Awesome stuff!! So, yeah, a little off topic sorry!! Chad's turn today! His was a little harder, but rewatching the second movie definitely helped. Lots of angst beware!! LOL! Thanks soo much again to Heaven and Earth, Car2nfreak, Penny, Darcehole, autumnamberleaves, and xxxPrincessJololaxxx. You guys rock!! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned HSM the song Just Wanna Be With You would have sooo much more of a Ryelsi part to it!!**

**I also don't own Saved By The Bell, Full House, Boy Meets World, any of the quote websites, or Twilight. But I wish I owned Edward.**

* * *

**1)**

Chad actually used to have low self-esteem.

True, it was in kindergarten, but it still hurt when all the other kids would tease him. Mainly, they teased him about his hair, because it was so different and wild. His friends didn't make fun of him, but they didn't stand up for him either, because they didn't understand that it was hurting Chad. Besides, they were only kindergarteners. Eventually Chad told his dad what had been going on. His dad said that he should ignore those kids, and rise above them. Also, he should try and make them laugh before they could laugh at him. That's how he became the class clown, and learned to laugh at himself, and even began making jokes about his hair.

Even though he still couldn't fit a hat over it.

**2)**

Chad loved basketball.

He lived for it. When he was younger, he tried out a whole bunch of different sports, but basketball was the one that stuck. So he practiced all through elementary and middle school, and when he got to high school, he was confident that he would make the team. And he did in his sophomore year. Then he learned that Troy, who didn't put nearly as much effort into the sport as Chad did, but got by on natural talent, had made it onto varsity. That was the first time Chad was truly jealous of Troy. Troy became the big basketball superstar, and Chad was left to be the second best.

He would never admit it, but he was insanely jealous because of this.

**3)**

Chad sometimes didn't like being best friends with Troy.

Troy was the golden boy, always on top, the most popular, coolest guy in school. All Chad was known as was Troy's best friend with the crazy hair. The class clown. The guy that spent more time in detention than he did in school. Then Troy did the musical, and was incredibly good at that as well. He didn't spend as much time on basketball because of that, but was still very good at it. Better than Chad at any rate. Then when they went to work at the country club, and everyone knows what went down there. Chad had always imagined that in high school, he and Troy would rule the school together, not just Troy.

But that's life sometimes.

**4)**

Chad really really _really _didn't get why or how Zeke liked Sharpay.

He didn't mind who anyone had a crush on. The whole clique thing didn't really count when it came to relationships. At least when his friends had crushes. Chad didn't hold it against them. He personally had usually stuck to cheerleaders. But Sharpay? It didn't matter who it was, the girl was so nasty, he couldn't understand how anyone could like her. Sure she had talent, which was more than a lot of celebrities today could honestly say. But she was just so shove-it-in-your-face, and flaunting it. She picked on people that she knew couldn't stand up for themselves (like Kelsi) and tried to wreck people's friendships and relationships, just so she could get ahead. She even treated her own twin brother like crap. Chad had yet to understand what Zeke saw in her.

Breathing in all that flour must have done something to his brain.

**5)**

Chad always dated cheerleaders.

Once he got onto the basketball team, and was acknowledged as Troy Bolton's best friend, he was pretty much swarmed with girls. Usually the ones Troy let down, but all the same, it was a nice, easy life. Then he met Taylor. Obviously he had known her, but he didn't pay her any mind, except that she was that super smart girl that was slightly annoying. Then he got to know her. She was complex, incredibly smart, and could volley insults back and forth with him, and made him dizzy sometimes. If someone told him two years ago that he would fall hard for Taylor McKessie, he would have said they were insane.

Now he had never been happier to be proven wrong.

**6)**

Chad was a 90's kid.

He was pretty young growing up in the 90's, but he still loved everything to do with the 90's. His favorite TV shows, (not that he would admit it,) were Boy Meets World, Full House, and Saved By The Bell. Yes, he had a thing for the Olsen twins. So sue him. And if anyone had asked him, he would have said he had a crush on Kelly Kaposki, but in truth, it was Jessie that he really liked. He had the whole series of all of those on DVD, and loved when the reruns were on TV. He misses the 90's.

And he loved Screech. That kid had _the _hair!!

**7)**

Chad did NOT understand girls.

He pretended that he did, but he had no clue. Why did they all have to go to the bathroom together? Why did they worry so much about what their clothes/makeup/hair looked like? Why did they say one thing and then mean the other? Why did they get so suspicious if you were hanging out with other girls? And why did they obsess over fictional characters that didn't exist? Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi were always going on about some Edward guy. When he asked these questions, the girls just sighed and shook their heads in exasperation.

And who was this Edward? And what did he have that Chad didn't?

**8)**

Chad was a computer whiz.

He didn't know how he got so good at computers. No one in his family was really technologically advanced. He learned the same things in grade school like every one else. He knew how to do things on MySpace, and stuff like that. But then suddenly he learned that he was very good at doing things on the computer. He could fix problems easily, and surfed the web very easily. He didn't admit it to anyone, because he didn't want to be labeled as a computer dork.

He could hear the jokes already.

**9)**

"Complaining is good for you as long as you're not complaining to the person you're complaining about." Lynn Johnston.

Chad loved quotes. He would go online, and randomly look them up. He actually threw them into random conversations, to see if anyone would get them, but they never did. He actually had a book where he wrote down his favorite ones. He had a few pages bookmarked on the web that were all quotes, such as the Quotations Page and Quoteland. He knew this was kind of dorky, but he did it anyways.

"Sometimes I get the feeling the whole world is against me, but deep down I know that's not true. Some smaller countries are neutral." -Robert Orben

**10)**

Chad knew where he was going in life.

He knew that a lot of his friends were confused, having so many choices in front of them, and not knowing what college go to, what to major in, how to maintain their friendships and relationships. He knew he was going to U of A, to major in basketball, make it to the big leagues, keep all his friends, stay together with Taylor. Then he would retire with plenty of money, start a family, (preferrably with Taylor) have a great, easy life, and end up living near all his friends, and have tons of smart, athletic kids that would be friends with all his friend's kids. He and Taylor would grow old and gray together and --

Chad woke with a start when his math teacher rapped him on the head and yelled at him for falling asleep in class.

* * *

**Haha! Sleeping in math class. Sounds familiar!! So what did you think? Chad was a little harder. What is it with these basketball players? Oh well. Who else was a 90's kids? Aah, the good old days! And yes I randomly go and look up quotes. I was coming up dry with stuff for Chad there!! Anyone catch the Twilight plug? Well anyways, Taylor is next! R&R Please!!**


	6. Taylor

**Sorry for the long wait!! I'm taking breaks on the weekends! And I had some -ahem- issues with my Math grade. So up next is Taylor's!! This was kind of difficult, but I think it turned out ok. Fun stuff!! Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned HSM pigs would fly.**

* * *

**1)**

Taylor wasn't used to having friends.

She obviously got along very well with everyone in all the academic clubs and such, but she wasn't really close friends with them. She worked with them on projects, and hung out with them at school, but she never had anyone to come over and hang out, or anyone who was a really close friend. When she found out about Gabriella, her first thought was that she was just someone that would be a great addition to the team. She never imagined that the girl would become her best friend. And then she became friends with Kelsi, Martha, and even more unbelievably, the basketball boys.

She never thought she'd see the day when she admitted that the basketball team actually had some relatively smart people on it.

**2)**

And speaking of Neanderthals...

Chad Danforth had been the bane of her existence. Annoying, pigheaded, and stupid, always showing off with his stupid basketball, making fun of people, and walking around like he owns the school. Dating a different cheerleader every week, without a care in the world. A complete opposite fo her. They didn't communicate other than a few insults back and forth. When they started working together to break up Troy and Gabriella, she found that, shockingly, they actually got along, and eventually she found herself falling for him.

Which shocked her more than when she found out that Chad actually got an A on a math test.

**3)**

Taylor had always wanted to be president.

Her parents were into politics, so she grew up hearing about politics, and knew a lot more than most people did when it came to that subject. She was about 7 or 8 years old when she figured out that so far, the people who were presidents, and whomever was the present president wasn't doing such a hot job. She could actually list the things that they were doing wrong. She would complain to her parents. Then finally her mom said, "If you don't like what's happening, you should change it yourself." So that was when Taylor decided that she would become the first woman president.

And therefore, the best president.

**4)**

Taylor hated reality TV.

Most of it was obviously staged, and the people probably didn't have half the dramatic backgrounds they were made out to have. Whoever made up the shows could make a competition out of just about anything and everything. People ended up glued to the shows, caring more about what happened to the people on the show, rather than what was happening in their own lives. It was completely pointless in her opinion.

And then Sharpay Evans gave a speech in English, on how reality TV was good for people to watch.

Taylor almost walked out of the classroom.

**5)**

Taylor wasn't always obsessed with school.

She did pretty well in school, but wasn't any spectacular. However, she was smarter than all the popular girls, so that made her unpopular. Instead of acting dumb, and trying to fit in, she decided to rebel against them. And so she decided to throw herself into her homework and school work. She actually got very into some of the subjects, and started bringing home A's all the time. After a while, she made more friends, and got more involved at school. But she was so used to doing hard at school, and getting good grades, that it just stayed that way.

The one time she got a B on a math test, she was in denial for about a week.

**6)**

Taylor had never been to a sleepover.

She wasn't very popular in elementary and middle school. Even when the girls would invite everyone in the class, when they were younger, she never went because she never felt like she fit in. And in middle school? Forget it. She watched movies where there were slumber parties, and always said they looked immature, but she secretly wanted to go to one. So when she became friends with Gabriella, they had a bunch of sleepovers. Taylor enjoyed her first one very much, and all the ones after. They included Truth and Dare, pillow fights, junk food, cheesy movies, gossiping about boy; it was all there.

And yes, there were the frozen bras.

**7)**

Taylor always did well in school.

The one class that wasn't her favorite, however, was English. She did good in it, and she enjoyed to read. However, she didn't like doing the homework and tests in there. Some of the questions wanted you to analyze everything, and come up with your own thoughts about what it was supposed to mean. There was never a straight, definite answer to anything. It was too hazy and too guessy.

And that wasn't her favorite kind of work.

**8)**

Taylor loved autumn.

It was her favorite season of all. She absolutely loved watching the leaves change from green to the rainbow of orange, red, and yellow, with the occasional crunchy brown. When she walked outside in the morning, and felt the crisp, cool air, she was in good spirits for the rest of the day. Halloween, of course, was then her favorite holiday, because it fell in fall. Tractor rides, making leaf piles, trips to the pumpkin patch, haunted houses, she loved it all.

And school started in autumn, which made it even better.

**9)**

Taylor was jealous of her sister.

Natasha seemed to have it all. She didn't really try very hard in school, but she still got pretty good grades. She didn't have a certain group of friends, but drifted from group to group, and was popular with most people in the school. And when it came to boys, well, they loved her. She was charming, sweet, and didn't spout off random information about the periodic table, like Taylor did once. Natasha knew exactly how to act around boys. She and some friends that were just as good at it as she was then wrote the Boy Book. When she went off to college, Natasha passed the book on to Taylor. And she had gotten into all the colleges she applied for. Not one rejection. And she was the top of her class. Taylor felt like this was a lot to live up to.

She wanted to hate her sister for being so perfect, but she couldn't, because she loved her too much.

**10)**

Taylor couldn't wait until college.

She had dreamed about it her whole life. She watched her sister go off to college, and was impatiently waiting her turn. She had figured that high school would be a sort of stepping stone for college. College, she decided, was where everything important and exciting would happen. But she never imagined that high school would actually be the place that she enjoyed most, where she made her closest friends, and had the greatest memories. However, she was so shocked that when she got into Yale, that she wandered around for about a week in a daze.

And of course, her favorite movie was Accepted.

* * *

**Yes I'm done!! Whew! Taylor's was definitely a hard one. I hope you like my pathetic attempt at it. Next up is...drumroll please...Kelsi Nielson!! Yayy!!**

**R&R Please!!**


	7. Kelsi

**Whoa whoa whoa Kelsi!! Wow I'm nervous about this one! A lot of people requested and were anxiously awaiting Kelsi's chapter. I only hope I did it justice. Kelsi is fun to write, because I can relate to her a lot. So, because I forgot last time. Thanks to Maureen Elphaba Thropp, Penny, Rasberry Parfait, autumnamberleaves, angellwings, Darcehole, xxxPrincessJololaxxx, Heaven and Earth, XXXdeathbychocolateXXX, SMARTALIENQT. You guys rock!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned HSM, Ryan would be shirtless for half the movie, not Troy. I also don't own Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, Lord of the Rings, Twilight, Metro Station, MySpace, or any of that stuff.  
**

* * *

**1)**

Kelsi never seemed to fit in.

When she was in grade school, everyone got along, but then they started pairing off, and Kelsi was left by herself. Once she got to high school, she had figured once, she would make lots of friends. But because she was so shy, and she didn't have the coolest clothes, because her family didn't have a lot of money, she was still left out, and friendless. So instead of being upset, she embraced the aloneness, and learned to get along by herself, without help from anyone else.

She would have never guessed that by senior year, she would have 9 close friends.

**2)**

Kelsi loved fantasy.

Whether it be reading fiction books, watching a musical, or writing her own stories, she loved getting lost in another world. Her favorite book series were Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, Lord of the Rings, and Twilight. She loved musicals that had complex story lines that you could get involved in. She also occasionally wrote her own stories, but never showed them to anyone. The reason she liked them so much was because in fiction and fantasy, you could get lost in another world. When she didn't like what was going on in the real world, it was her way to escape from everything.

And she was such a big fan, that she sulked for a week when the Harry Potter movie was moved.

**3)**

Kelsi was used to being used.

Sharpay used her all the time, without even thinking about it. "Change this song." "Play for us at rehearsal today." "Do this part differently." Without a care about what Kelsi thought of the songs that _she _wrote, or if she was too busy to rehearse. It didn't matter to Sharpay. Ms. Darbus used her too, even though she probably didn't realize it. She had Kelsi write the entire winter musical. For Kelsi it was no problem, but for most people, it would be next to impossible. She also assumed that Kelsi would play for whomever, whenever she needed her to. Troy and Gabriella, in the beginning, were kind of like that. They complimented her, and rehearsed with her, but if they were walking down the hall with their friends, they wouldn't even acknowledge Kelsi.

After a while, she got sick of it.

**4)**

Kelsi was a difficult child.

Not difficult in the way you would think, but she was a difficult child to understand. She never fought with her parents about anything, never really broke any of the rules, never got in trouble. She was even an easy baby to take care of, rarley crying or fussing. When her mom signed her up for the expected piano lessons that every kid took, instead of complaining and begging to quit them like every other kid did, Kelsi embraced them, waited eagerly for them every week.

When Kelsi missed her curfew for the first time ever, her mother didn't even mind. She was happy Kelsi finally did something that was a normal teenager thing to do.

**5)**

Kelsi thought a lot.

She had a lot of time to think. And even once she made friends, and was hanging out with them all the time, she still liked to get time to be by herself, and just have thinking time. She reflected, once in a while, about her new friends. She hadn't met any of them until high school. There were a lot of grade and middle schools in Albequrque. Kelsi went to a small, private one, Taylor and Martha were at another one for the gifted and talented; the four basketball boys went to the big public one, and Sharpay and Ryan went to a big, fancy, expensive, private school. And Gabriella was in about 6 or 7 different schools during that time. They all came from different schools, with different backgrounds, and different interests, but they all came together, and were all friends.

The main thing they had in common was that Ms. Darbus was their homeroom teacher for all 4 years.

**6)**

Kelsi was not selfish.

She was always a good listener, listening to her friends go on about school, relationship and friendship troubles for hours, and never expected them to listen in return. She never said "No" to anyone. She would help out whenever she could, and would usually be one of the first people to volunteer for stuff. She loved working with little kids and older people, and volunteered at shelters and nursing homes often. She didn't ask for much, and didn't expect much either. She never tried to focus on herself.

The only thing she ever did to emphasis herself, was put the song Kelsey by Metro Station on her Myspace page.

**7)**

Kelsi had no idea how to act around boys.

When she made friends, her confidence grew greatly. She was more easygoing, and got along with people a lot easier. But whenever it came to talking to boys that she liked, that weren't close friends of hers, she became very nervous. She would either freeze up and give one or two word answers, or babble on like an idiot. The girls tried to give her tips to help loosen her up, but nothing seemed to work.

Kelsi figured that she'd be single for the rest of her life.

**8)**

And then along came Ryan Evans.

Ryan and Sharpay, it had seemed, pretty much came as a package. However, it seemed Sharpay was the one that anyone ever seemed to notice. But Kelsi noticed Ryan. He was nice to her all the time when Sharpay wasn't. He complimented her, appreciated her talent, and knew how she felt when Sharpay got in her "bossy" mood. Kelsi had for a long time considered him just a friend. He was fun to be around, easy to get along with. But soon she felt herself craving his presence, jealous when other girls paid attention to him, and found herself thinking about him at the most random times. And when he kissed her for the first time, she had never been happier.

Until she realized her slightly possible future in-laws. Or one in particular.

**9)**

Kelsi loved hats.

She had always loved hats. It started one winter when she loved wearing her winter hat, and wouldn't take it off for two days straight. She started getting more hats for birthdays and such. She found that she felt most comfortable while wearing hats; secure and safe. She also felt that sometimes she was hiding behind her hats. People didn't pay near as much attention to her then. She liked it that way. She had always thought that she had the most hats out of everyone she knew.

And then she met Ryan Evans.

**10)**

What was Kelsi's secret?

After the whole issue with Troy and Gabriella being in the musical, and being closeted singers, it seemed like everyone had a secret to share. Zeke was the next Chef Boyardee, Martha was an incredible hip-hop dancer. Taylor and Chad, who seemed like polar opposites, actually fell in love with each other. Sharpay, they learned over the summer, actually did have a heart under all those rhinestones. Ryan was an awesome baseball player. Jason was...Jason. What was Kelsi's? She actually did have a backbone, and could stand up to Sharpay? She really wanted a secret, something that no one would ever guess about her. Then one day it came to her. She was considered a good girl. Never got in trouble. But no one would know that she actually skipped out on Biology class a lot of time, to go play in the music room, because her teacher was oblivious.

Oh yes. She is the ultimate badass.

* * *

**Done!! Yes!! Hope you enjoyed it! Kelsi is so much fun to write! Now, since sooo many of you wanted Kelsi, review please?? Pretty please?? Reviews are love!**


	8. AN

**AUTHOR NOTE ALERT!! AUTHOR NOTE ALERT!!  
**

**Okay, here's the dealio!! I'm going to be incredibly busy this weekend, so there won't be any time for updates!! :( Sad, sad I know! But next week I'm going to finish up with Jason, Zeke, and Martha. And then I think I will be done. If I have time, I might do one with random ones, group ones, you know. But that depends on how fast I can crank out the other three. So to wrap things up, you guys are AMAZING!! I came home, and had like 20 new reviews!! That just makes a person's day!! So thanks soooo much to: Maureen Elphaba Thropp, Penny, WickedForRent247, SMARTALIENQT, Rasberry Parfait, Darcehole, XXXdeathbychocolateXXX, xxxPrincessJololaxxx, missmissa85 (6 times over!), and Heaven and Earth. And to everyone who's reviewed in the past! You guys are awesome!! Love ya!**

**AUTHOR NOTE ALERT!! AUTHOR NOTE ALERT!!**


	9. Zeke

**Yayy I'm back!! I had a nice, long, busy weekend. How bout you guys? So, today's chapter is Zeke's, and Chris Warren Jr. is soo adorable! I love him to death, so this was fun to write!! Can you believe only 2 days until HSM3?? I'm soo psyched for it!! Who's getting the soundtrack today?? -raises hand- Anywho, on with the chapter!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, if I owned HSM, I would actually have money in my wallet to buy the CD.  
**

* * *

**1)**

Zeke loves to bake.

It started when he was about 5 years old or so. His mom was going to make some chocolate chip cookies, and he was kind of bored. So he asked if he could help her make them. Somewhere in between cracking the eggs, and measuring out the flour, he realized that he absolutely loved it. And when they came out of the oven, perfectly warm and brown, he had never felt so proud in his five years of life. After that, whenever his mom would make something, he'd always help her. Soon enough, he was old enough to use the oven by himself, and started making cookies, brownies, cakes, everything. He was soon the best baker around.

The only problem was keeping it a secret.

**2)**

Zeke has always had a crush on Sharpay.

Ever since he first saw her in his homeroom on the first day of freshman year, he was head over heels. She was so sure of herself; you could see it in the way she carried herself, and even how she entered the room. She had great self esteem, which is more than he could say for most girls nowadays, and she was super confident. Confidence was the most attractive thing in a girl, to Zeke. Her eyes were the color of his favorite food, chocolate chips. He felt like he could gaze into them for hours; if only she would let him. And she was all around attractive. But she never gave him the time of day, just writing him off as a basketball Neanderthal, and had pretty much ignored him.

But Zeke knew he'd get her some day.

**3)**

Zeke almost had a little sister.

His mom had gotten pregnant again when he was about 2 or 3. Unfortunately, she had a miscarriage, and the baby was lost. Zeke hadn't understood what had happened at the time, so his parents explained it when he got older. He also learned then, that his mom couldn't have any more babies. He had liked being an only child, but sometimes wished for another sibling to play basketball with, or just hang out with. He wouldn't have minded a sister. He was always a little jealous of Ryan and Sharpay, because they alway had one another.

And he would have had the perfect person to test all his baked goods on.

**4)**

Zeke had always loved basketball.

It had always been his sport of choice, and he had stuck with it since middle school. Even once he had admitted his whole baking obsession, he still stuck with basketball. He joined the baking club, but he was never late to, or missed a single basketball practice. Sure he would occasionally show up right before the warm-ups started, covered in flour, but he was always on time.

And if he brought cookies, Coach Bolton would not get mad at him.

**5)**

Zeke found it hard to be friends with Troy and Chad.

Those two, Troy especially, were the big cheeses on campus. Popular, funny, all the girls loved them. Zeke and Jason were kind of like the sidekicks to them. Zeke sometimes hung out with Chad, but most of the time, it was just him and Jason. Jason actually had known that Zeke had a crush on Sharpay before anyone else did (even though he didn't understand why.) And he was the most supportive when Zeke told everyone about his baking expression.

Now Jason calls Zeke B to the 4th; the **b**aking **b**asket**b**all **b**oy.

**6)**

The day that everyone found out about Troy and Gabriella was one of the best days of Zeke's life.

He was obviously shocked that Troy was a singer, and trying out for the school musical with a brainiac of all people, but it gave him courage. If Troy Bolton of all people could admit that he did something like that, why couldn't Zeke? So he did. He told everyone that he was a closeted baker, and he even went up to Sharpay and asked her out. It was an incredible feeling to get that weight off of his chest, and not have anymore secrets. He felt so liberated that day.

Even though Sharpay pretty much completely shot him down, and he got weird looks in the hallway.

**7)**

Zeke loved Christmas.

It was his most favorite holiday of all. He loved it, even though New Mexico didn't get snow. From putting up the decorations, trimming the tree, singing carols, shopping for presents, and of course, winter break, he loved it all. He started listening to Christmas music in November, and eagerly awaited it every year. He loved the cheerful, cozy feeling of Christmas.

And of course it was the biggest baking season of the year.

**8)**

Zeke was actually very good at Chemistry.

He had always been pretty average when it came to science, but then he took Chemistry in his junior year. And it was like a light bulb flicked on. The measuring and combining of chemicals was so much like cooking, that he was surprised. He grasped the concepts easily, and had an easy "A" in the class in no time. While his other classmates struggled with simple things like measuring, Zeke was cruising ahead, almost done with the lab already.

Of course then all his friends came to him for help.

**9)**

Working at Lava Springs Country Club was a dream come true for Zeke.

Chad may have laughed at him, but it was true. Chef Michael was one of the best chefs in the state, and Zeke got to work right under him, and learn how to make things he wouldn't have thought he could've made in his wildest dreams. And people actually appreciated his cooking. And to think that Sharpay practically lived there! He would get to see her every day, and longer than he would have at school. And he thought he wouldn't have seen her at all over the summer. His job wasn't hard, because he enjoyed what he was doing, and he was making money doing it.

He didn't really see what everyone else was complaining about.

**10)**

Zeke had mixed feelings about graduation.

He obviously wanted to move onto college. It was the next big adventure, and it would be cool living on his own. He also wanted to be able to devote all his time to perfecting his baking skills. But once he got to senior year, he had second thoughts. High school was obviously going to be easier than college, and now he had a big group of really close friends. Within a year or so, the 10 of them had grown closer than they had been over the previous 2 and a half years. He would have never thought he would have been friends with brainiacs, or drama club people (all though he had hoped he'd be friends with Sharpay.) It was unbelievable, and now he didn't want it to end.

Graduation day was going to be very hard.

* * *

**Done with Zeke's!! So here's what to expect. Since they are such minor characters, with little background, I'm going to do Martha's and Jason's together, with 5 each. Then I'm not sure where this story will go after that. Maybe I'll write more after seeing HSM3, maybe not. (Probably yes.) But I'm going to have other stories to write as well, so keep an eye out for those. R&R this chappie please!!**


	10. JasonMartha

**Well this is it! The (possible) last chapter. I know, I'm sad too. But it depends on how much I can get from the third movie. Which, by the way, comes out TOMORROW!! OMG!! -randomly freaks out- I'm not going to be able to sit through classes tomorrow. Anywho, here's Jason and Martha's chapter. Only 5 for each, because, well I like Jason, but they did not develop him at ALL!! And I really don't like Martha, and she's lacking in the development area as well, so yeah. Enjoy!!**

**Thanks to: XXXdeathbychocolateXXX, Heaven and Earth, and xxxPrincessJololaxxx.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned HSM, I would have seen it already, and wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow to see it. Also, I don't own YouTube or Hairspray.  


* * *

JASON  
**

**1)**

Jason isn't stupid.

He wasn't a super genious like Taylor or Gabriella, obviously, but he could hold his own. He just had some trouble in certain subjects. He sometimes would suck up to the teachers (like Ms. Darbus) but it never seemed to work. And sometimes he did it just to be funny (although no one seemed to think it was funny.) He sometimes would play dumb, if it would get people to forget about him, and get him out of a sticky situation, but that was about it.

And until that summer, he honestly didn't know what Sharpay's last name was.

**2)**

Jason never really liked Kelsi.

Well, he did like her as a friend, but that was about it. He had gotten to know about her from Troy, as the girl who had helped him and Gabriella prepare for the musical callbacks. And he could see that she was very talented. But she was super shy, and didn't call attention to herself. He tried talking to her a couple of times, to get her to open up, but even after she got over her shyness, she was just a naturally quiet person. He was never interested in her romantically, because he liked more outgoing people.

And he had one person in mind.

**3)**

Jason was never good at math.

Not good at all. So the teacher told him that he would have to get a student teacher if he wanted to have any chance at all at passing the class. He hadn't known much about Martha Cox, except that she was a friend of Taylor's and that she had admitted to loving to dance. But he soon learned that she was funny, outgoing, smart, and a really good teacher. He actually understood the material, and got an "A" on his next test. He started eagerly looking forward to the tutoring sessions, and was upset when they ended. He didn't realize it, but he was falling for her.

Jason + Martha Prom. Who said he was stupid

**4)**

Jason had a secret too.

It seemed like everyone had a secret. Singing, baking, dancing, baseball, cutting class. Whatever it may be. No one seemed to think that Jason had a secret, but he did, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to share it yet. He loved making movies. The main reason he took the job at Lava Springs was so he could make money to buy the expensive equipment that he needed for making the videos. He had actually put some up on YouTube, and they were pretty well received. He even had heard his friends talking about how good they were, and they didn't even know it was him who had made them.

He had wanted to tell them, but he didn't have the courage.

**5)**

Jason thought that his best friend was insane.

He and Zeke always ended up together, when Chad and Troy were off being cool, or whatever it was they did. They stuck together through it all. But when Zeke suddenly started talking about brownies and creme brulee, and how cute he thought that Sharpay had looked in homroom, Jason was convinced that Zeke had gone off the deep end.

Too much time spent cracking eggs.

**MARTHA  
**

**1)**

Martha loved to dance.

When she was little, her mom signed her up for dance classes, and she instantly loved them. After she was done with them, she could be found dancing around the house, down the aisles in the supermarket, walking to school, everywhere. She would tell people that she was going to Astronomy Camp, when she was really going to Dance Camp over the summer. She had realized at an early age that it didn't really fit with her brainiac image, so she kept it a secret. But when big name jocks started telling secrets, she figured that she could join in. Even though people gave her weird looks for the next couple of days, she was incredibly happy that she had finally admitted it.

And she knew that she was way smarter and could dance circles around the people that had made snide remarks to her.

**2)**

Martha used to be self conscious.

She never really fit in, being a brainiac and all. She didn't care much about clothes and makeup. And just because she couldn't fit into a size 0 pair of jeans, it seemed the popular girls could always be counted on to belittle and insult her. In grade and middle school she would often arrive home from school in tears, because everyone was so mean to her. Over the years though, she learned to be happy with herself, and not care what others thought of her.

And after seeing Hairspray, Nikki Blonsky was her hero.

**3)**

Martha used to have a crush on Ryan Evans.

When she first saw him, he was just one half of the blonde, drama team. But she saw him perform a few times, and saw how talented he was, especially at dancing. And he was pretty cute as well. As the years went on, she found her crush on him fading away. He only seemed to do whatever his sister told him to, and didn't seem to have a mind of his own.

And the hats were kind of weird.

**4)**

Martha would have never thought that she would go out with a basketball player.

Any jock for that matter. She was a braniac. Those two cliques never EVER mixed. She didn't even look at any of the jocks, not having crushes on any of them. She stuck with the guys in the science club and chess team. At least they had half a brain. So when she had to tutor Jason Cross, she just thought of it as another assignment. She always liked helping out fellow students. But he proved to be more than just a brainless jock. He tried very hard at his assignments, and he was pretty funny.

She never thought he'd fall for her.

**5)**

Martha got away with a lot.

She was kind of a teachers pet, which she got made fun of sometimes, but it wasn't all bad. She didn't have to do some assignments, if they were assigned to everyone in the class because of a couple of troublemakers. The teachers knew that she wasn't the one causing the trouble. She also didn't get in trouble if she forgot to do her homework once in a while, because they knew she'd still understand everything better than most of the class. She even got away with listening to her mp3 player in class sometimes, but didn't push it.

She always wanted to cut class once, just to see what would happen, but she never got the guts to actually do it.

* * *

**Whew! Lotta typing!! I actually finished one chapter in 2 hours!! Wowza!! So, this is it folks! The next time you hear from me, we all will (hopefully) have seen HSM3!! How crazy is that? Stay tuned to see what other secrets I can possibly come up with, and read my new stories pretty please!! R&R Please!! I only got 3 last time!! Oh, and below, I have a little tribute to HSM, because I'm a dork! ;)**

**Tribute to HSM.**

On January 20th, 2006, a movie premiered on Disney Channel. A few trailers had been put out, but there wasn't a big deal made over it. Over the next couple of days, weeks, months and year, millions of people watched it, enjoyed it, and fell in love with it. On August 17th, 2007, the sequel came out. It had been eagerly awaited since the first time people saw it. 17.2 million people watched it, breaking all world records for cable TV. And then, it was announced that on October 24th, 2008, the third movie would be released. Finally, the story is completed. On October 24th, 2008, the story will finally be complete. The thing called High School Musical will be over forever. But the mark that is has made on millions of people's memories and hearts will never fade. We will always remember High School Musical. **(c)doodleswriter357**


	11. Ryan 2

**Whoo hoo I'm back! I decided to do some based on the third movie. Not all will be 10, seeing as how this one is only 6. I may combine some more, and who knows what else? I was thinking of doing a chapter for each person on their thoughts about each of the other characters. Does that sound interesting? Let me know. You guys are awesome reviewers!! Enjoy! Oh, and it's in no particular order this time. Ryan's is first!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I think that by now you know that I don't own it.**

**

* * *

1) **

Ryan really enjoyed being the mascot.

A lot of people (his sister) thought that he was just conforming, trying to fit in with the Wildcats, and he wasn't really being him self. But if he was trying to fit in, he would have joined the team. (That would not have been a good thing.) As the mascot, he got to get into all the games for free, hang out with his friends, and he was the one who really got the crowd pumped. It was exhilarating, and it was neat being the only person in the school who had ever been able to do flips in the costume.

And he got to hang out with the cheerleaders all the time as well.

**2) **

Ryan was sick of his sister leaving him out.

It had always been that way. She would include him, until she saw an opening for herself. Then she would dump him, and rush forward to seize it. She wasn't planning on including him in their last musical _ever. _He knew she was just using him to try and get the Julliard scholarship. When he was choreographing, she would make fun of his techniques, but then demand that he pay the most attention to her part in the play. Everything was about her, and never about him.

Pushing that button and sending her down under the stage was the most satisfying thing he had ever done.

**3)**

Going to Julliard had been his dream since forever.

To find out that _he _was considered for the scholarship was completely shocking to him. He had never imagined it in his wildest dreams. Well, maybe just once or twice. But then he realized he was up against his sister, Troy Bolton, and Kelsi. He knew he had his work cut out for him, and he put everything into the play, hoping for the best. When he heard that Kelsi had won though, he wasn't upset. He knew she deserved it, and that she was the most talented. Then Ms. Darbus said that he had gotten it as well.

Take that back. _This _was the most satisfying moment of his life.

**4)**

Ryan did not understand his sister's knowledge.

Why had she wanted him to get the song from Kelsi? Even if she had it, it wouldn't help her get the leading role. Knowing the song by heart had nothing to do with her being Gabriella. She wasn't going to challenge Gabriella to a sing off. She had heard the song everyday in rehearsals. Even after Gabriella ended up leaving, Sharpay still had enough time to learn the song well enough.

Girls. They make absolutely no sense.

**5)**

Ryan never thought that he would fall for Kelsi Nielson.

They were friends, and he greatly admired her talent. But that was all. Until that one morning, when he walked into the music room. There was something about her, sitting there surrounded by instruments, the morning sun shining on her, completely at peace in her own world, the world of music. Something changed for him them. He saw Kelsi in a whole new light.

Pun intended.

**6)**

Graduation.

Ryan knew it was coming; it was inevitable. Just like every other senior, he couldn't wait to get out of high school, and onto college. Start his life, and get going. But to have to leave friends behind was not something he had counted on. Another thing was that for the first time ever, he would be going to a different school from Sharpay. He was pretty sure it was a good thing, but it would be different. Leaving high school was bittersweet for sure; happy and sad at the same time.

He still wasn't sure why Sharpay had brought her stupid dog to the ceremony though.

* * *

**R&R!!!**


End file.
